dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Bob
Evil Bob is for all intents and purposes Bob's evil twin. First seen in Dead Beat. Description Bob takes on the personality of whoever possesses his skull. Evil Bob was the personality expressed while the skull was in the possession of Heinrich Kemmler.Dead Beat, ch. 3 When Evil Bob first appeared to Harry Dresden, he suddenly shifted from a chaotic cloud of lights to a calm geometric sphere, pulsing red in anger. Unpleasant white eyes formed in the cloud of red lights. Evil Bob's eye light is a cold blue instead of a warm orange. Without any noticeable personality, he does not share Bob's sense of humor and is disdainful of others, perhaps because any other practitioners look amateurish compared to Kemmler.Dead Beat, ch. 42 Evil Bob has a lot of raw psychic power, more than any demon that Harry's encountered. Separation from Bob In Ghost Story, Bob reveals that he expunged all Kemmler-related knowledge and personality so that he won't ever become Evil Bob again, and that there was a chance that he had inadvertently created an evil spirit version of himself. The expunged memories comprised about one hundred years of experiences.Ghost Story, ch. 17 Evil Bob became an assistant to the ghost of Corpsetaker as she attempted to possess a new body.Ghost Story, ch. 29 In the series ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, when Harry asks Bob to remember what he can concerning Kemmler, Bob refused to answer unless Harry let him out for the duration of the conversation. Once out, he warned Harry about the dangers of him accessing these memories. Once ordered to do so, Evil Bob tricked Harry, entranced him with the lights, into consuming a hint of necromancy—the entity sent a dark blue mote of light toward Harry's mouth. It almost killed Harry when he remembered the condition that sent him back into his skull. Harry orders him to never access that part of his memory again.Dead Beat, ch. 3 Later, he was stolen by Cowl and KumoriDead Beat, ch. 34 and assumed an alternate personality—something murderous. When Cowl sets him down, Harry reminds him of his name and frees him to leave his skull. Bob inhabits Sue the zombie T-Rex, slashes Kumori, freeing Harry to stop Cowl. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry encounters a spirit that that looks like Evil Bob, having green eyes, while fighting the Grey Ghost in front of Mortimer Lindquist's houseGhost Story, ch. 5 Evil Bob wants to kill Listen, the leader of the Fomor servitors there as messenger to Lord Omogh. Evil Bob put up defenses to the Nevernever side of Corpsetaker's stronghold that look just like the 1944 D-Day landings at Normandy like in the film: "Saving Private Ryan". His soldiers are wolf-like creatures wearing SS uniforms—"Wolfwaffen".Ghost Story, ch. 43 Evil Bob corners Harry, Harry stalls till Sir Stuart gets there and hits Evil Bob's shooting arm just as he fired at Harry, saving Harry's life. Evil Bob tries to recruit Harry. Bob and Evil Bob have a showdown in the Nevernever buying time for Harry and his ghost-troops to cross the Way opening; they appear to be equal in power.Ghost Story, ch. 44 References See also *Justin DuMorne *Etienne the Enchanter *Harry Dresden's laboratory *Bob *Magic *Heirs of Kemmler *Kumori *Nevernever *Mab *Sue External references 1944 D-Day, Landing at Normandy, WWII: *Saving Private Ryan #1 Movie CLIP - See You On The Beach (1998) HD - YouTube *Surviving D-Day : Military Channel *Surviving D-Day: Omaha Beach 1944 (720P) - YouTube *D-Day - June 6, 1944 - the United States Army *D-Day 6.6.44 Part 1/5 - YouTube *WW II D-DAY 3 of 3 JUNE 6,1944 RARE COLOR FILM - YouTube *D-Day — History.com Articles, Video, Pictures and Facts *American Experience. D-Day | PBS *Encyclopædia Britannica's Guide to Normandy 1944 *Before and After D-Day: Color Photos From England and France, 1944 | LIFE.com *Home - National D-Day Memorial Category:Spirit Beings Category:Dead Beat Category:Ghost Story Category:General